


Requeset after work

by Tsumeme



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Secret Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Tension, Surprise Kissing, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumeme/pseuds/Tsumeme
Summary: He want to solve the things right now , he's not gonna waste this opportunity.
Relationships: Kusunoki Daimon/Mitsurugi Koharu
Kudos: 12





	Requeset after work

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's my first fic, a bit short, i hope it doesn't look too ooc.
> 
> Before to read, english is not my first language, i tried to translate it from the original in spanish.
> 
> I hope at least the idea could be transmitted.
> 
> Enjoy.

At the end of the day, it was time for Daimon to close his cafe shop ''Champ de Fleur''. All the costumers were gone, it was just him at the moment.

Lowering the blinds, turning off some lights, cleaning and tidying up the tables and chairs, everything bit for bit.

At the same time the sound of footsteps started to become louder, they came from the stairs…Someone was coming down.

“Oi!’’. Said a voice that he can recognize simply for many years “Daimon, did you finish up your work?”

“Ah, Koharu just wait a moment, I’m almost finished, I’ll be with you guys in a bit”.

“Man, you work really hard, you need to rest sometimes’’. Koharu said with an annoyed voice tone. ‘’This job and the securirity guard one! Isn’t a bit too much for you? What you need is a bit of fun".

“I already told you, I´m okay with this workstyle”. He replied tired of the same complaints. Lately the nursery teacher was more irritated than ever when it was about his work.  
Koharu grumbled, he was not satisfied with that answer.

“Well, let me help you, otherwise it’ll take thousands of years. What’s left?”

“The only thing I’m missing is to accommodate those chairs and watering the plants on the wall. He answered while pointing to the chairs”.  
Daimon offered himself to watering the plants, since Koharu begun with the remaining chairs. 

At the end of watering the plants, the drummer turns as he begins to speak. ‘’Well I think that's all for today, let´s go bac-. His last words were interrupted by a push towards the wall as he was about to turn. He was corralled...by his own friend.

’Ah? what are you trying to do Koha-?

"Daimon..."

Koharu, we shouldn’t be doing this here, somebody could com-“

“I don´t care’’. The bassist interrumped in a serious tone while staring in him. ‘’You are always busy, I have needs you know? I would like … to have a little of action, action between us…Like we used to”.

“Like we used to…?’’ He asked astonished.

“Back then... In highschool we always had a lot of time for ourselves…’’. The teacher bowed his head and his voice began to become more acute. “But now the only suitable opportunities are those like right now, when I have you right in front of me”. He raised his head and his hand went towards the drummer's chin, caressing it gently.

They stared at each other.

Daimon stayed silent, he didn't know how to reply and doubted what to do.

Because of the nerves, he was afraid that somebody came down in any moment, but at same time, he was expectant of what the one with pink hair was about to do. He’s always been the one to take the initiative on anything he did.

“I’ll try to get a free day’’. He answered sincerely. ‘’Maybe tomorrow I can leave a little earlier’’.

Koharu smiled with those words, later he grabbed it from his t-shirt, getting closer to his face, he stood on his tip of his toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Before something was said, the moment of silence that resided on the place was broken, a scream that descends from the second floor, they don’t know who was, but they know what it meant, somebody is coming down.

The bassist suddenly let’s go of him, but without first expressing those words that he wanted to say a lot time ago.

"I'll look forward to our fun time tomorrow, maybe I can wear the clothes you like.’’

He bid farewell with a wink and moved towards the ruckus.

Daimon stayed in the room alone, touching the cheek where he was kissed, and started to gradually get red thinking about what they were gonna do the next day.


End file.
